


How it once was

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, actually it feels more akaashi centric, angst probably with no happy ending, kuroo and kenma appear for like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Late night cuddles and reminiscing amidst the despair.





	How it once was

**Author's Note:**

> My very first non-multi-chaptered fic. I'm so proud of myself for coming up with something that I actually finished. Honestly came up with this in 3mins so uh thanks for reading :)

“Akaashi? Are you awake?”

Bokuto’s voice is small in the enormity of the room as he leans in towards Akaashi’s sleeping bag, careful not to wake the others. 

It isn’t the first time Bokuto has woken up because of a nightmare at one in the morning and has come seeking comfort by Akaashi’s side. Ever since that D-Day, Bokuto’s nightmares seem to strike more frequently now, and he practically spent every night curled up next to Akaashi till his breathing slowed and his tears dried, arms clutched around Akaashi as if his life depends on it.

Akaashi wraps himself around Bokuto protectively, because fuck if Akaashi can stand seeing his best friend sport that heartbroken expression on his face, and Akaashi would do anything to chase it away.

Bokuto mumbles about whatever he can remember from his nightmare as Akaashi rubs circles on his back. It includes remnant memories of D-Day, that radioactive blast that transformed his team right before his very eyes. Of tentacles and claws and fangs and rotting limbs and bleeding lips. Lifeless eyes and jagged bones stabbed through paper thin skin. Akaashi unconsciously recalls his own experiences, not deviating too far from Bokuto’s own. They haunt him sometimes, the images of his teammates struck by the wave, wondering why the wave couldn’t have claimed him as well.

As it stands, they are alive, presently safe in Nekoma’s stronghold, a cellar carved deep into the earth, where the Nekoma students have amassed weapons and strategies. In the room next over, Kenma and Kuroo must be planning another raid on a building further away from here - nearby convenience stores have already been cleaned out, after all. In another room next to theirs, Akaashi can hear sobbing from students lucky enough to have found their way and sought sanctuary here, wailing and pining for lost friends, brothers, sisters, parents, boyfriends, girlfriends.

For now, the most Akaashi can do is to hold Bokuto close, to revel in the fact that they have not yet succumbed to the enemy that had stolen their friends, their normal lives, away from them. All Akaashi can do is to calm his heartbeat as he listens to Bokuto’s quiet snores, subdued, a far cry from his booming snoring from days past. 

Akaashi closes his eyes, no longer fighting sleep as he relaxes his arms against Bokuto’s warm body, the latter’s chest rising and falling with his breaths. Akaashi lets himself go and dive into dreamland, where all he can dream of is the life he was forced to leave behind, or fantasies of asking Bokuto out, of normal dates at that new ramen shop that opened around the corner, to visit the zoo and marvel at the new species of barn owls they’ve been advertising. 

Nothing but dreams now, never to be achieved. 

Akaashi wishes. Wishes that everything could just return to how it once was.


End file.
